He is not A She
by M4dG4rl
Summary: [COMPLETE] In order to approach Tigress' privacy, Po disguises himself as a female panda with the help of Mei Mei. But what he does only leads him to another new problem.
1. It's Classified

Disclaimer : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : It's Classified**

"Haahhh ..." He exhaled deeply, releasing all fatigue pent up in his body as he expelled his breath. "Finally, I can take a rest."

Po had just finished his kung fu class teaching his panda students. After the class ended and his students dispersed, the teacher decided that he deserved a nap for the rest of the day. At this hour, on weekdays, he used to train with the five at Training Hall. But since Shifu had appointed him a teacher, Po found himself lucky for not always requiring to be met with pointy and deadly training tools and sparring with his comrades. Not that he was lazy or his love for kung fu began to decrease. Only, sometimes there was a certain time where your times was not supposed to spend for training when your body needed a rest.

He walked through an empty corridor where all rooms were located. Students barrack seemed quiet right now. It was likely that none of his friends returned yet from Training Hall. He stretched out his body, causing a sound of cracking joint which gave him a relax sensation. Yawned, he couldn't wait to see his bed soon.

"...I can't believe that you've been ..."

"Huh?"

Po's ears perked up as he reached his door. He looked around in confused as he heard a faint voice came just a moment ago.

"...and you never ..."

His head turned to look over his shoulder, right at a door opposite to his own dorm. It seemed like Tigress had already returned from training and was now talking with someone, which he believed no other than Viper considering Tigress had her own rule that must be memorized by all her friends; No boys allowed to enter what she called her 'privacy area'.

Po just shrugged with indifference. A girls talk didn't have anything to do with his business at all. His body was getting tired and never stopped demanding for a nap. He wanted so badly to leap and land onto his cozy bed and …

"...sooner or later, Po will realize that you ..."

He almost tripped over his own feet. His body had too leant forward so that he had his hands gripped the edge of his door to avoid himself from falling.

"Did I just hear my name?" he whispered to himself. What would girls possibly discuss during girl talk? Fashion? Makeup? Their hobbies? Their embarrassing secrets? Guys they have crush on to?

His name was just mentioned. _What ... what the heck are they talking about?_

He tip toed and put his ears onto a paper door of Tigress' room. The voices now could be heard clearer a bit.

"...I believe he will accept it. Just tell him." It was Viper's voice encouraging her only interlocutor.

"I don't know." Tigress expressed with a slight limp. "What if he says no?"

"Po is a kind-hearted man. He will not turn you down."

"You know what he was is not the same to what he is now. He has changed a lot."

"Well, yes, he is officially our teacher now but he's still the same Po we used to know and does never change. He'll do anything for you, Tigress."

There was a pause moment. Outside, Po was still waiting impatiently with curiosity written all over his face.

"You're right." Finally Tigress talked again. "I guess I can't just keep staying here forever." There was a small gulping sound. "I'll take your advice into consideration. I just need ... a right time to speak with him. Please, don't let anyone know yet, especially Po."

 _My goodness! They're really talking about me. I can't miss it._

"You have my word. I wish you good luck."

"Thank you, Viper."

There was a sound of footsteps approaching the door from inside. They both would come out soon. With panic, the panda left his spot in a hurry, causing a thud and creaky sound as his feet trod the wooden floor.

"You heard something?" Tigress asked as she pushed open her double doors. A frown formed between her eyebrows as she scanned the deserted corridor of the dorm.

"I'm not sure," replied Viper as she followed Tigress.

Po's door was slightly open. Through its crack, they could see that his room was empty. The only one who could create that footsteps must be a legged creature. Last time they checked, Master Shifu was still meditating by giant statue of the late grandmaster Oogway. They doubted if Crane's skinny leg would be able to cause any sound as he walked. Mantis? Forget it. And Po? He might hadn't returned yet from his class.

"Maybe it's Monkey."

.

 **~0~0~HinAS~0~0~**

.

"What do you think about what they said?"

After accidentally overhearing a short talk the girls had, Po started a private confab with Crane, Mantis and Monkey at Training Hall courtyard.

"Hm ..." Monkey rubbed his chin and mumbled. "something you'll understand ...something you won't refuse ..."

"And she was also afraid that I would say no." Po added.

"Hmmm ..."

The four boys were deep in thought, trying to put every pieces into a complete jigsaw puzzle.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Mantis after thinking for three minutes in silence. The others laid their eyes on him with their questioning look. "Tigress _likes_ you."

"What!?" Po's sudden yell had his friends covered their ears. An incredible shock on his face, as if it was hard to believe. "N-no ...way." Then slowly his expression melted into a mix of a doubt and a slight of an expectation. "Really?"

"Based on to what she said I caught on; yes. She wanted to confess her feeling to you but was too shy. Don't tell me you have no idea on what most girls talk in the absence of guys."

"But Tigress never shows any interest in anybody," Crane disproved. "especially someone like –" His wing was about to aim at Po as the avian took a glance at the gaze filled with insult from the said panda. "Er ...younger than her."

"Are you kidding? Anybody may fall in love with the Dragon Warrior," argued Mantis. "Moreover now he is the official true successor of Grand Master Oogway. Who wouldn't fall for someone with a bright future ahead."

"That reasoning makes sense."

Monkey turned to Po. "Why didn't you just ask her directly?"

Mantis put his hands on hip in a knowledgeable manner. "You crazy?! Most girls won't let their dignity and pride get damaged. Certainly, she will denied it shortly once he asks her."

"But she'll tell you someday, right?" asked Crane. "when the time comes."

Po ruffled his hair in frustration. "Argh! I can't wait! It could be tomorrow or next week or next month or next year ... it may take forever!"

"Or now." Monkey gestured to someone approaching them. "You can just ask confirmation from one of the reliable sources."

A familiar snake was seen slithering towards them. The boys got up and acted like nothing happened.

"There you are," said Viper. "Master Shifu orders us to go down the village to supervise the preparation of the Moon Festival."

"Ah ... right," Crane muttered as he imaged how the festival used to look like. "It's coming tomorrow night."

The Moon Festival was one of annual festivals held in The Valley of Peace. They usually celebrated it with some kind of entertainments in the form of acrobatics and dancing in pairs. There was a myth which was said that if unmarried couple performed the loveliest dance under the bright shine of the full moon, then the Goddess of the moon would bless them and their love would always remain forever. No less than dozens of lovers didn't waste this precious moment to present the Goddess their beautiful dance in a perfect harmony with their beloved.

But there was a bit difference to this year's festival, namely the number of attendees that would join in the festival. Usually, only native inhabitants who would attend. Now, with some new immigrants settled here, the festival would be more crowded than it used to be. The preparation of great amount of food supply was one of their major priority.

"Tigress is already down there. We better catch up with her soon."

As Viper was about to turn around, Monkey nudged Po in the elbow, motioning him to ask Viper right away.

"Viper." The panda addressed her, stepping forward and blocked her way. "Can you spare some time for me?"

Viper eyed him inquiringly.

"Well," the panda scratched the back of his neck. "I just wonder ...about ...you know, your conversation this morning ...with Tigress." He mentioned 'tigress' with the lowest tone he had ever used, but that was enough for Viper to make out.

"Hold a second! You eavesdropped on our talk?!" she disapproved. An annoyance was clearly pictured on her face.

"Hey, there's a difference between eavesdrop and overhear. Don't blame me because your voice was loud enough to hear by someone who was happening to be near your room." Po defended.

Viper sighed in an forgiving manner. Maybe that was right. Po did not intend to eavesdropped at all. He just happened to hear them.

"That's what I will never tell you," she said wryly. "I've promised Tigress not to let on about _it_ to anyone."

"Oh, come on, Viper!" Po begged almost in a desperate way. "Just let me know. I won't tell Tigress that you told me. Instead, I'll pretend as if I haven't known at all."

The snake licked her upper lips in hesitancy. Promise is a promise and she would never betray her friend's trust in her. "I ... can't. Sorry, Po."

Po growled. "Please..." The panda even bothered to kneel down. If Viper really didn't want to tell him, then either it would be because the vow she made with Tigress or it would be too 'dangerous' if their secret leaked out. He usually never cared about someone else's issue. But when that issue involved himself, then it became his business.

"Tigress will tell you herself when the time is right."

"I said so," Crane told her.

The panda rolled over onto the dirt and laid down on his back. "Man! If I die before I know more about this secret and become a ghost, I swear I'll frighten you to death."

A strong lash landed onto Po's flabby upper arm. Viper sent him a death glare, something she never did before. "Then let's see how you'll haunt me!" she challenged. With a grunt, she turned away and left that place without looking back at her friends.

Po rubbed his sore arm as he watched the annoyed Viper go.

Crane helped him get to his feet. "It seems like there's no other way. You have to wait until Tigress herself tells you."

"But I can't hold this curiosity anymore!" The panda nagged. If only he had never listened to their chat ... if only they had never mentioned his name at all back then …

And if only Mantis had never stated about the possibility of him being Tigress' secret crush.

Does she really like him? It's a mystery. But if yes, then this is a big surprising news for everyone, including for himself.

"Looks like you won't go easy on me, right?" He smirked confidently. "Alright then," He set a kung fu pose. "I accept your challenge."

Monkey squinted. "Er ... buddy, what are you gonna do?"

"If Tigress will never spit out her secret ... well, yet. Then I myself will make her confess straight to me in no time!" he changed his pose. "Stealth mode." Crept downstair, he followed Viper down the village.

The three other kung fu masters stood there with mouth wide open.

"Do you think Tigress really has a crush on Po?" Crane asked Mantis for an opinion.

The bug shrugged. "Maybe. It's just my speculation, though. He just took it too seriously."

"You sort of pushed him to believe that it's true." Monkey shook his head, pitying the panda. "And he's already too big-headed."

.

 **~0~0~HinAS~0~0~**

.

Po ran slinking descending the stairs, trying his best not to make any sound or anything every time his feet stepped across the steps. His gaze focused on Viper. As they reached the village, dozens of citizens were seen busy with all the arrangement for the Moon Festival. Some pigs and geese were cooperating with the decorating. Many lanterns were set hung up on poles, arranged in a row along the roadside. Some bunnies were setting up tents with the help of tall goats. At the end of the bridge, some pandas, which were now the new residents of the Valley of Peace, were preparing food for the workers.

Po saw Viper having a chat with a male brown bunny. He couldn't hear what they were talking about as their distance was beyond earshot. Not long after that, Viper proceeded with the keeping track of the preparation.

The snake came to a halt as she arrived at the biggest tent with busy and noisy female pandas having a fitting for festival dress underneath it. To his surprise, Tigress was there too, talking with Mei Mei. The moment they were aware of Viper's arrival, Mei Mei waved good bye to Tigress and walked away leaving the tent with Viper to somewhere place. Then Tigress continued with her work helping female pandas prepare several sheets of silk fabrics. Her back was facing Po.

Po breathed deeply to compose himself. He had made up his mind. With steady steps, he walked to where the tigress was at.

And almost bumped into her when Tigress suddenly turned around.

"Oh, Po?" Tigress didn't seem to be surprised at his sudden presence. Her hands were carrying a pile of folded materials in various colors. "What a coincidence. Can you replace me help them for a while? I have to go to a dressmaker now."

"Uh ...s-sure," he said nervously. When Tigress was about to walk past him, Po already called him.

"Tigress, wait. I need to talk to you ... in private."

The tigress stopped for a moment to respond. "Not now. I'm in a hurry."

Not now can be never.

"Just for a minute."

There was a desperate sigh. "Po, can't you just wait? We're all busy here."

Tigress proceeded. Po pursued, aligning himself with the tigress.

"Hey, I just wonder with what you've talked about with Viper this morning."

It wouldn't take long time for Tigress to get to the point. Her eyes widened in shock instantly. Expression morphed into a mask of rage.

"You eavesdropped, didn't you?!" She accused, almost yelled with the same reaction like Viper. "That footsteps I heard must belonged to you!"

Po stepped backwards. "I—it's just an accident."

"You should've known that eavesdropping on girl talk is strictly forbidden for men!"

"W-well, yeah ..." For a moment, a thought of apologizing crossed his mind, but another thought came into him. It was not his fault that his ears worked very well when she discussed with Viper.

"What a shame!" she fumed, feeling a bit embarrassed. The fact that Po was trying to discover a secret related to Po which Tigress kept had already made her get red in the face. There was no way she would reveal it.

"You will hear no more of it," she told him firmly in a cold manner. "I've decided to forget all what I've said this morning and you should have to."

"Aaawww ...why?" he whined. "I want to know so badl –"

"Po!"

Po closed his mouth immediately. Tigress gave him her piercing gaze, making Po shudder and his feet shiver.

"Get back to work!" she commanded. As Po intended to open his mouth, she already silenced him. "No! No more word!"

Po watched her go in disappointment. He bowed his head gloomily. Maybe it was a stupid action. Letting Tigress know that he knew a little bit about the secret she had must be mortifying for Tigress.

And now, judging from what Tigress had told him, apparently he would never know that secret more than what he had already known so far ... forever.

Maybe he should bury his curiosity deep in the ground and took his mind off the mystery.  
.

.

But what if Mantis was right?  
.

.

"Well, girls will never share their secrets except to their mostly trusted friends."

Po was taken by surprised. Mei Mei was already beside him all of a sudden. "H-how did you – you and Viper were just –"

"I forgot my ribbon and just happened to hear you two babbled like an old couple married."

"H-hear what?" Po asked, feigning ignorance.

"Oh, Po," Mei Mei gave him a friendly tap on the shoulder with her fan. "Don't be bashful about it."

"Well, yeah ...I've just ...tried to ... dig up ...something and -"

"Shhh ..." Mei Mei placed her index finger to Po's lips, stopping him from finishing his sentence as if she already knew about what he would say. Then she leant closer to Po's face, making the Dragon Warrior jittery. "I'll get straight to the point; that was a bad move to get a girl."

"Oh, seriously?" Po pushed aside her fan as he pulled away. Indeed, this girl was talking absolute nonsense. "I was not trying to tease her! I was just kind of ...insisting her to tell her secret to me. That's all."

Mei Mei waved her hand. "Come on, Po. Just be honest. Maybe I can help," she winked flirtatiously.

For a split second, Po doubted if he should tell this to Mei Mei. She was not the wisest person he had ever met and he thought that there was no point of telling her. It would be better if he just shut up and tried to find out the hidden truth Tigress kept all by himself.

But, who knows, as a fellow girl, maybe she knew the way most girls think and thus she might be able to assist him.

"Long story short, I heard Tigress talked about me secretly with Viper. You know, there were some words like '...I can't believe that you've been ...' and this ones '...and you never ...' there's also this sentence, 'Po is a kind-hearted man'. Argh! Those words keep bugging my head." He placed his paws on head peevishly. "My friends told me that she might be a sort of my secret admirer. I've asked her for explanation but she refused." Po covered his face with a sigh. "What am I gonna do?"

Mei Mei put her paw on Po's shoulder. "Then that's a crucial mistake you just made. No girl would ever share her secret to a man even if you're her closet friend. There are some certain sensitive things a girl would not tell unless you're her female trusted friend."

An imaginary bulb popped up above Po's head. Female only. That's the key word. "That's it! I can do something before the festival ends. Now can I ask you to-"

"If you want to ask me out to be your dance partner, the answer is no. Sorry, Po, but I am already taken."

"Not that!"

"Oh, so?"

He went inside the tent which Tigress asked him to look after and came back to Mei Mei with a pink silk dress with long sleeves. "I'll explain the detail later. But first, I ask your help to make me a woman."

"Why would you want to be a –-" then a realization occurred to her. "Ahh ... are you going to –"

"Please, please, please don't tell anyone ..." Po pleaded as he put his paws together. "You're the only one I can count on for now."

Mei Mei smiled sweetly. She cupped his chubby face gently. "Anything for a handsome panda."


	2. Huiling

Disclaimer : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Huiling**

"Emergency! Emergency! We're under attack!"

"Run for your life!"

"B-but ... how about the preparation?"

"Hurry! Call the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five!"

The warning bell had just been rung by a panicky pig. All terrified villagers ran everywhere aimlessly; screaming and crying out in alarm as they searched for hiding places, just like they used to do every time bandits emerged in their valley. A group of huge and muscular wild boars destroyed all objects caught in their eyes and threw them everywhere harshly, seeking for treasures such as silks along with its jewelries that were kept in makeshift fitting rooms under some tents. With their loudest roar, they repelled those who was trying to protect their properties; causing devastating in the valley.

At the time when the sound of the bell reached the Jade Palace, The Furious Five, without wasting more time, went running, flying, slithering and hopping down the stairs to where the chaos took place. Those bandits! When are they going to stop committing stealing and robbing in a village protected by the best kung fu warriors of China? Didn't the consequence taken by the robbers before them, which ended up battered in a jail, teach them anything?

Roars and screams reverberated throughout the valley. As the warriors passed through the last ten stairs, the five leapt and landed right in front of the bandits, which were still busy collecting all valuables they found from all tents.

"Ha!"

The five set their kung fu pose, ready to take a command from their leader.

No words were shouted until they realized that Po was not with them.

"Ambush!" Tigress decided to take over the command.

Lucky for them, those bandits were no more than a bunch of amateur street fighters who were foolishly messed up with The Valley of Peace. Five on ten and none of the five took this fighting seriously. For a few minutes, sound of curses, punching, hitting and kicking filled the air. Three bodies of boars were thrown backwards before they crashed into a tent where a large pot of boiling water was placed. Two other were paralyzed due to Mantis' nerve attack and the rest, frightened to see the fate of their gangs in the care of the warriors, still trying to stand on their shaky legs.

"Yee haa!" a battle cry was heard out of nowhere.

At this moment, all villagers were still hiding to save their skin in fear. However, there was one of them – a female panda – who actually was intrepid to fight against the robbery. With her impressive fighting skill, she had struck down the last remaining enemies heroically within no more than five minutes.

The female panda watched those black and blue boars with her paws on her round hips as her back was facing the five. "Taste the defeat!" she started to prattle. "Next time if you dare come again, I'll serve you guys with a punch of lightning bolt and a kick of my pure awesomeness." Those bandits were trembling in fear. The female panda stomped her feet menacingly. "Now leave!"

With a rush, those bandits stood up and scuttled, throwing over their spoils.

The female warrior dusted off her dress and then turned to the furious five with a wink in confidence. "How's that?"

The five watched in astonishment. Never before had they seen a mighty panda beside Po before. No only that. They even doubted if they had ever seen a panda with this excessive appearance until today. She wore a red silk dress which covered almost her entire body except for her face. For makeup, she applied pink eyeshadow, red lipstick and blush on to her face.

"Who is she?" Viper whispered to Monkey.

"I don't know," the primate's gaze never wavered from the female panda before him. A sigh of admiration escaped as he let out an audible small sigh. "But I've never seen such a wonderful creature like her before."

"She's so ... pretty," commented Mantis in a seductive voice.

"A true symbol of beauty," added Crane. His reaction was not much different to the other two boys.

Tigress was just silent as she observed the panda. A feeling of familiar came into her mind. She just felt that she had already met her before ... in somewhere place. Maybe often. But where? And when?

"Huiling!"

One by one, Mei Mei and all villagers started to came out from their hiding places. Nobody hurt, luckily. But they had to work harder now due to the mess the bandits had just caused.

"There you are," the self-proclaimed best ribbon dancer approached someone she called Huiling. "Why did you do such a reckless thing?" she scolded. "Look at your dress now. It's completely messy and dirty."

"Mei Mei," Viper called her. "You know her?"

The one who was being asked shifted her attention to the snake. "Well, all pandas here are like my family, you know," she answered with a smile. "This is Huiling," she turned to her friend. "Huiling, say hello to The Furious Five."

The brave female panda gulped nervously as all eyes were now setting on her. "Hi, everyone –" it was a male voice. She, who was actually a he, stopped momentarily. _'Damn it! Right now, I am Huiling; a girl. Not Po._ ' Immediately, he cleared his throat and chose to use a high pitched woman voice. "Hi, everyone. It's such a honor to meet all of you."

Mantis, Crane and Monkey waved their hand in unison. They had a dreamy look in their faces. "Hi ..."

"Have we met before?" Viper asked again. "You look so familiar."

"Of course, Master Viper," Mei Mei giggled, pulling her friend close to her. "There are not many pandas here. She sure is one of them you have seen between us."

Po in disguise took something out of his dress to reveal a fan. He spreaded it in an attempt to cover his bottom face gracefully.

"You fought well, Huiling," Tigress praised him. As she was about to shake hand with him, a scent of a strong perfume harassed her nostril so she pulled away.

"T-thank you, Master Tigress," he thanked her. "But I'm just a beginner."

"You are?!" Monkey looked impressed. He took Huiling's paw gently. "Wow! Unbelievable, but you're so amazing. Would you like to study kung fu with us at the Jade Palace? Master Shifu will gladly accept you."

Huiling laughed awkwardly as he pulled back his paw. "Thank you, but I can't. I ... am just an ordinary panda which happens to love kung fu. I am not skilled at fighting at all."

"Oh, come on. Don't be so modest. You're great!" Mantis tried to reassure Huiling. "I know a clumsy panda who couldn't even beat a wooden doll in his first day of training kung fu. But you, Miss Huiling, already took on five bandits at once whereas you're still a newbie."

Po snickered, stating that he felt honored receiving those compliment. But in his mind, there was an unspoken grumble, _"Damn you, Monkey!"_

"Of course she would," Mei Mei suddenly responded. "She's just too shy to say yes," she pinched her friend's chubby cheeks. "Riiight?"

For a moment, Po looked hesitant. He politely motioned to the five to excuse himself. Then he grabbed Mei Mei's arm and dragged her to a place hidden behind a wall, away from any passerby. After reassuring herself that no one was around, he voiced his protest with his real voice.

"What are you doing?!" he whispered almost hysterically.

"Listen; I'm planning to make you stay at the Jade Palace as someone else; as a woman. Isn't it interesting?! That way, you can develop a chemistry faster with Master Tigress."

"Oh, yeah? Than what if they start asking themselves why Po is never seen around?"

"You can play a dual role. Turn into Huiling at one time and turn into Po at another time."

"It'll be suspicious. They soon will realized as to why Po is never present every time Huiling is with them. Maybe we should change our plan." Po wiped his face in an attempt to remove the makeup.

"No, no, no," Mei Mei quickly stopped him. "Don't give up already. Come on, Po; do you want to discover Tigress' secret or not?"

"W-well, Of course I do but –"

"What if she really likes you but she decides to keep it secret for herself forever? What if you die already before she has a chance to confess her feeling to you? Based on what she said to you earlier, it seemed like she won't tell it to you, Po."

Po wanted to argue her words, yet every time he just opened his mouth, Mei Mei already silenced him with her constant talking, telling him with several never-ending possibilities started with 'what if'. She even reminded him of some famous tragic love stories recorded in history, where the relationship between two people came to an end with a sad ending only because none of them got the courage to confess to each other and when it was too late for them to realize the love that had been growing between them, it was too late as the death already separated them. Indeed, those stories she told actually had nothing to do with Po and Tigres. It seemed like Mei Mei was much more keen in discovering the tigress' secret than Po himself.

The Dragon Warrior sighed in defeat, fully knew that it was useless to debate with her. Beside, he was the one who asked help from her so he, at least, had to appreciate her work. "Alright, I'll try."

"Now, that's good."

Mei Mei then dragged Po by the wrist and brought him back to The Furious Five.

"Guys," she called out. "Huiling said he – I mean, she ... would like to be Shifu's students and to stay at the Jade Palace.

"Good!" Monkey exclaimed in full of excitement. "I'll talk to Master Shifu."

"And don't you worry, Miss Huiling. If he refuses, we'll force, I mean – persuade him until he agrees." Mantis added.

Tigress scrutinized Huiling from the head to toe in silence. There was obviously something not right with this panda. Not that she considered her appearance weird. Well, maybe a little bit. She was not ugly, of course. But she certainly was not someone who was proper enough to be called a symbol of beauty like Crane had stated just now. Both her heavy make makeup she applied and her shyness seemed like she was making effort to hide something within herself. Above of all, her kung fu skill must be a result of years of training.

"...are you listening, Master Tigress?"

"Oh, sorry. What?" being preoccupied with her own thought, Tigress didn't realize that Mei Mei had been talking to her. As she returned to the reality, Monkey, Mantis and Crane were already gone. "Where's the others?"

Viper aimed the tip of her tail at stairs behind Tigress. "They're racing to the Jade Palace," she answered. "to ask Shifu's approval in order to accept Miss Huiling as his student."

"Oh," she nodded, watching up at upstairs. Three figures were seen running and competing to reach out to the top faster than the others, followed by their faint shout 'I'll be there first!'

"So," Mei Mei continued. "We're going to leave Huiling here with you."

Tigress blinked several times in confused. "Eh, what?" _What did I miss?_

Viper sighed slowly. "Tigress, you didn't listen, did you?" she asked. "I and Mei Mei will be training our ribbon dancing for the Moon Festival, so I wish you and Miss Huiling will help the villagers fix this mess."

Tigress snorted peevishly. Seriously? Shifu asked all of us to look after the preparation, not just both of us. Yeah ... she understood that Viper had to train other dancers so she sort of did her job. She couldn't expect help from Crane, Mantis and Monkey since those boys would rather coax Shifu to make Huiling his new student. And the Dragon Warrior was ...

"I haven't seen Po. Where is he?"

"Po is helping his both dads in Mr. Ping's house," Mei Mei shortly replied as Po felt a surge of anxiety. "He said that he might stay overnight there."

"I see," Tigress muttered. "Why didn't he just tell me or Shifu then?"

"Because he was too busy. That's why he asked me to pass it to you when I met you."

Mei Mei snickered nervously. Po admitted that she was not just expert at dancing, but also at telling a lie.

In order to avoid more question which possibly would be asked, Mei Mei decided to withdraw. "Well, then, we'll see you later. The other dancers are still waiting for us." She placed her paw on Viper's back. "Come on, Master Viper."

Tigress watched Mei Mei and her comrade go. She exhaled a weary sigh and, with a forced smile, turned to her new friend.

"Well, Huiling," she said. "We have a lot work to do today."

Po returned the smile. "I'll assist you."


	3. Questionable Answer

Disclaimer : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Questionable Answer**

Shifu stood there with both arms folded behind his back as he listened patiently and calmly while his students introduced him to their new friend excitedly. They sort of coax him to accept Huiling to be his new student with a reason that her great potential would be a waste if she was not trained here.

"And that's why we hope you'll take her in." Crane finished his statement.

Shifu glanced at the panda. His expression didn't show any emotion but his head nodded as if he already understood.

"May I have a word with Miss Huiling for a moment?" he asked his students. "In private."

"After that, will you certainly accept her?" Mantis asked back.

"It depends on her answers of my questions."

The three boys bowed to their master. Before they exited the room, Crane whispered to Huiling. "I wish you good luck on your oral examination."

Po frowned. As far as he remembered, Shifu had never held sort of oral examination or such before he accepted a new student. As the sound of the main door being closed was heard, Shifu turned away from the panda, letting out a small sigh.

"What are you up to, Po?" he asked.

The one who was being asked was completely flabbergasted. "H-how did you –"

"I may be old but my keen eyes still work well. I have no idea how my students get easily deceived by your disguise. But you will never be able to trick your master." Shifu's voice sounded calm. Apparently, he was not mad at all. Probably it was because it's not the first, nor would it be the last for Po to come up with such a silly action so he already got used to it. And he wanted nothing now but an obvious reason as to why this panda did _this._

Po bowed his head, regretting his mistake. "I am sorry, Shifu," he apologised. "Actually, I never intend to fool you."

Po then told his master the cause to why he ended up doing this ridiculous thing. He knew that after his explanation came to an end, a series of lecture on wisdom of being the Dragon Warrior he should have embraced would follow soon; that how absurd he was for he had embarrassed the name of Dragon Warrior only for a more absurd reason.

But he was wrong. After he finished, Shifu just shook his head in lack of understanding.

"Er, you're not mad, Shifu?" Po asked as he delved into his teacher's expression.

There was a sound of a sigh of breath. "I want to, Panda. Really. I can't believe you still do such a ridiculous thing. I thought that by being a teacher, you would stop doing things that will embarrass yourself ..."

Yep, just like he thought. He just listened to his lecture in silence. All what Shifu was telling him was fully right. He was not only the Dragon Warrior now but also a teacher as well as the official successor of Grand Master Oogway. All his actions and remarks would be example for others.

"But I won't order you to stop, Panda."

Po raised an eyebrow. It was not like him as usual to let his mistake go on.

"You're a teacher now. Yes, I strongly disapprove of you dressing up like ... like this," he pointed out with grimace on his face. "But I believe that you've grown enough to make your own decisions; to quit or to proceed."

Po almost couldn't believe that this was Shifu talking. "So ... no punishment?"

"It depends on the result," he replied. "If Tigress ends up exacerbated by your doings, even if it's just a little bit, I swear I'll revoke your Dragon Warrior title."

"What?!"

"I'm just kidding," Shifu smirked in amusement. Po scowled at his master's joke. _That's not funny at all. He's not gifted at making joke._

"But seriously," Shifu continued, more seriously. "If something happens to Tigress because of this stupid action, I will never forgive you."

Po placed a fist on his palm. "I – I promise I won't." Then he smiled. "Thank you Shifu."

"Don't thank me. I will just pretend to not know that you're Po."

"Well, then, thank you for not revealing my disguise in front of my friends. I promise, before the Moon Festival ends, I will have stopped being Huiling."

"You're dismissed." Shifu raised his hand, signalling Po to leave. It seemed like he ignored Po's recent statement.

' _Did I make a right choice?'_ he thought after Po left. Certainly he was fully aware of what Po was doing was something shouldn't be done by an honorable kung fu master – the teacher of the Furious Five. It was because of his now status as a teacher that made Shifu thought twice to reveal Po's real identity before his students. If he did that, it might caused Po lost respect from his friends permanently. Moreover, he had been known as the true successor of Master Oogway so Shifu had to save face his master by keeping Po's secret safe with him.

"I hope everything is going well." But as he said that, he himself was not too sure with his own words.

.

 **~0~0~HinAS~0~0~**

 **.**

All chaos caused by the bandits had just been fixed up. To avoid the possibility of subsequent attack, the five still stayed sentry more watchfully to keep the valley safe until the Moon Festival ended the next day.

At this moment, Tigress was accompanied by Po (as Huiling) as they oversaw their surroundings. Now they were heading to a large field where all people would gather around when the festival began. The stage where the dancers would perform was still in process but it was almost done. Only decorations and lanterns that hadn't been installed.

"The festival sure will look awesome." Po muttered in amazement as he watched some pigs cooperated to set a red velvet carpet on all over wooden stage. "This is one of the annual festivals I'm always waiting for since I was a child."

Tigress viewed him with a confused look. "Since you're a child, you said?"

"Oh, Mmm ... yeah," Po cursed himself for almost blurting out. "I mean, in our hidden panda village, we also celebrate moon festival."

"I see," Tigress smiled. Then she continued watched over the work of the workers.

There was a silence moment. Po started to get bored... and hungry.

"Hi, uh ... Tigress," he called. "Want to get something to eat?"

Tigress then remembered that he hadn't eaten anything yet since this morning. "Okay," she said. "How about if we go to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop? I can introduce you to Po there."

Upon hearing that, the fake female panda regretted for he had uttered his offer to eat. But it was too late to take it back. Tigress grabbed his hand and led him to the said shop. On the way there, Po wished his dads wouldn't recognize him.

And to Po's delight, as if the Gods were on his side, the restaurants was too crowded as they reached there.

"Aaww..." he groaned, faking an expression that said that it was dissappointing. "I think we have to find another restaurant?" he suggested.

Tigress thought about it for a moment before she nodded. "Good idea. But first, I want you to meet Po." She craned her neck in searching for the Dragon Warrior among those crowds. There were about 6-7 pandas there but none of them seemed to be Po. "Maybe he's in the kitchen," she murmured. "I'll go and call him."

When Tigress was about to set her foot inside the restaurant, Po stopped her momentary. "No!"

The female feline stopped suddenly with her leg toes already raised up. "Huiling?" she asked.

"Uh ... I mean, don't go there. The Dragon Warrior may be still too busy helping his dad. You see this rush?" He gestured to the bustle of the large crowds which almost filled every inch of the restaurant. "I think we don't have to bring him here. I'll just go in to meet him."

Tigress admitted it might be better if Huiling herself just went inside there to meet Po. "If you say so."

The panda smiled before he entered and came through the noisiness. His feet almost tripped over as he went past some smaller customers. Tigress watched her friend go inside until that panda was lost from her sight.

After five minutes of waiting, an another panda came out of the crowds to see her.

Tigress squinted. "Po?"

"Hi, Tigress," Po greeted with his wide grin. "How's your doing?"

"We've just met this morning, remember?"

"Oh, really?" he chuckled, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I didn't remember that."

Tigress rolled her eyes. "By the way, have you met Huiling? Shifu's new student. She just went inside to see you." She peeked out from Po's shoulder. "She's not with you?"

"Oh, you meant that female panda?" asked Po. Tigress nodded. "She just went to the toilet. I'll call her then."

Po turned away and with a struggle, returned to go past through the crowds. As he reached his room, he put on his dress and applied her makeup on his face. The result was not as good as Mei Mei did to him earlier but it was not bad. He sneaked out of his room as he tiptoed down the stair to avoid himself from attracting any attention from his dads, which were too busy serving the customers to notice him.

"Huiling." Tigress addressed him as that panda came out of the crowds. Her dress was a bit rumpled.

"Phew." She tried to catch her breath. "Not much oxygen there," she panted from exhaustion. "I suggest you not to enter inside. Dangerous."

"Well, yeah, but ..." Tigress set a worried face. "You look so messy."

"I'm fine, really." He tried to reassure her. "Maybe just feel a bit hungry and tired."

"Did you say hungry?" Monkey suddenly popped up with a plate full of almond cookies in his hands. "Miss huiling." He knelt down on one knee. "May I offer you the most delicious almond cookies I made special only for you."

"Oh, absolute lifesaver." Without having second thought, Po ate them all. There was a stack of biscuits on that plate seconds ago. Now that plate was completely empty.

Monkey stared at his now empty plate. "Er, such a tremendous appetite."

Crumbs were now all over Po's mouth.

"Miss Huiling." There was a solemn voice. Mantis suddenly had already been on Monkey's shoulder as he held out a clean white cloth. "May I offer you a tissue paper?"

"Thank you." Po took it and wiped his lip from the crumbs. He returned it to its owner with a print of his lipstick on it.

"Hello, Miss Huiling," This time, Crane appeared. A bucket of red roses was gripped onto his left wing. "I – I." He stuttered first before gulped and cleared his throat. "I just happened to pass by a florist and ... saw this ... flower that as beautiful as ... you." He held out the flower. "Congratulation on passing your exam."

Po laughed awkwardly. Now the feeling of uneasy came to him. _Don't tell me they all have a feeling for me._ Suddenly, he shuddered just to think of it.

"Okay, okay. Enough, everyone." Tigress stepped forward. She took Po's paw and took him away from her friends. The panda sighed in relieve being saved by her.

"If we didn't go now," Tigress said as she still dragged him. "they wouldn't stop flirting you until midnight comes."

Po was just silent, didn't respond anything. Honestly, he had not felt comfortable for being teased by his male friends like they way they did before to him. Being Huiling sure was wearying and not easy, especially like what happened recently. Before it went too far, maybe it would be better if he just stopped and be honest to her right now.

"Huiling?" Tigress asked as that panda got his paw released from her grip. She saw that panda just standing there with head bowed down. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Po sighed softly. "Tigress," he said, still with his female voice but in more serious tone. "There's something I must tell you now." There was a few seconds of silence. There were several things of what possibly would happen next which he took into consideration before he made confession. First, Tigress certainly would be beat him up soon and then all member of the Furious Five would become furious at him. Second, Shifu's punishment awaited him. Third, Respect that might lost from his comrades.

Tigress smiled in understanding. She approached him and placed a paw on her friend's shoulder. "It's okay, I already knew."

Po's eyes widened in disbelief. "You knew?"

"Yes. You want to tell me that you feel bothered with those boys' presence, don't you?" she giggled.

Po did the same as he thought, ' _That's not what I wanna say'._

"Don't worry," Tigress went on. "You're supposed to feel flattered instead because three males care for you at once. They like you and it's normal. I must admit; I envy you."

At that moment, Po could tell that his heart beated faster. Tigress envied him because he –as a she—was being adored by three males. Shortly, the words she just said echoed in his mind. ' _They like you and it's normal'_. Well, if it's normal for her to like someone, then does it mean that she ...

"Do you have someone you fancy, Tigress?"

Tigress chuckled at his question. She looked up above as she imagine something, as if there was a face that she had in mind pictured on the sky. "I don't know," she replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Huiling. Pretending not understand by her ambiguous answer but in his mind, he jumped happily. The urge of wanting more the explicit answer was growing and growing.

"I don't know," she repeated. "It's just ... there's someone I've always been thinking of lately but I don't know why. Even now, I can feel him like he's right standing beside me." She stared at Huiling with a smile. "Maybe because you have many things that he has. Your eyes remind me of his."

Po almost cried for joy. It's most likely that the person Tigress spoke of was himself; Po the Dragon Warrior.

"Oh, and who's that lucky guy?" He plucked up courage to ask. He knew that if Po asked that, then Tigress would answer with a punch and say, " _None of your business"._ But at this moment, he was Huiling and Tigress would never abuse any girl. Moreover, Tigress indeed was more open to girls only, just like what Mei Mei told him.

"I ... can't tell you."

Po tried his best to conceal his disappointment. He wanted to groaned in annoyance. A contrast to his tone, he kept asking which sounded calm yet somewhat curious. "Why?"

"Well, actually, it's one of my top secrets."

"Is he Po?" He directly shot the answer in a teasing way, with a face that said like it was just a regular guess work that could be wrong.

But Tigress neither said yes nor no. "We'll talk about it later."

Po was almost crestfallenn. But he was determined to proceed and would never let his and Mei Mei's effort came to and end vainly.

"Okay," he said to himself, taking an oath. "Once you tell me who's the guy like, I'll make you confess to that guy no matter how."


	4. Mission Accomplished

AN/ : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

 **Chapter 4 : Mission Accomplished**

Po had never thought that his plan would drag him this far. All he did before was no other than to approach Tigress in order to solve the mystery, which involved himself, she was keeping. But tonight, what Tigress just asked him made his face blushed until he almost fainted.

"Would you like to sleep with me?"

She said it passingly in a usual tone, as if she was asking his help to do an ordinary household chores. But for Po, which was still in his undercover mission, that was kind of a forbidden question.

Tigress was still standing in the doorway. She hadn't yet stepped her foot inside her room. Her eyes still directed at Po who was freezing awkwardly. She set a small smile. "I thought you'd like us to continue our chat this afternoon."

Ah, yes. That pending conversation. Sure he would never let this golden chance go in vain. His disguise was for this moment anyway.

"Of course," he replied.

The panda followed Tigress go inside the room. The moment the tiger closed her door, Po gulped nervously. He and Tigress was being in the same room. And they would sleep together. Well, sleep literally. Not in other ways.

Her mattress was a single bed size. It was too small for an adult tiger and an overweight panda so that Tigress unrolled a woven carpet on the floor and sat on it.

"Well, sit," she offered.

Po slowly brought himself to sit opposite to Tigress and made himself comfortable.

For a couple of minutes, their eyes just stared at each other in the middle of silence. Three minutes almost passed but none of them talked yet. Po tapped his fingers to keep himself occupied, trying to conceal his nervousness.

"So," Tigress finally started, "since when did you learn Kung Fu?" she asked with interest. "from what I've seen the way you took on those bandits this morning, I don't believe that you're a beginner."

Po snickered a little shyly. "The truth is, I used to train myself alone since I was a cub. But the daily training with Master Po probably has been improving my ability to fight."

"Oh, you did?" Tigress' eyes widened in amazement. "You're just like me. I also have been training kung fu since I was a child. No wonder why you have such an amazing skill."

"Oh, you're praising me too much, Master Tigress. You're more awesome."

"No, I meant it. I think you're born as a prodigy child. Were the other pandas aware of your fighting skill when you were still in your village?"

"Uh, well ... maybe," Po's brain worked hard to make up an answer. "I didn't show myself that much in front of people." He then soon realized that lying would only lead him to another new lies so he made up his mind to proceed with his early mission. "So," he cleared his throat. "about this guy you like ... who is he?"

Tigress looked down at the layer she sat on. Her expression showed as if the answer would be either unexpected or embarrassing. "Actually, I haven't decided if it's just a respect, an admiration or more than that."

"May I know why?"

Tigress shrugged. "Let's say, our current connection is no more that as a fellow warrior. Technically, he is my leader but there's no such as superior and subordinates between us."

 _'Oh, come on',_ Po almost shouted out in frustration. _'Just spit it out'._

"Po told me this morning that you and Master Viper talked about him this morning," he mumbled out loud in purpose. "Could it be him?"

Tigress was startled. Her shocked face was filled with anger and shame. "He told you?!" she groaned in annoyance. "Argh, that panda. Once he returns, I'll give him a lesson about shutting his mouth from telling something privacy he shouldn't say."

Po felt a bead of sweat rolled down behind the back of his neck. He was so grateful for not being Po at this moment. He calmed himself down and proceeded with his play.

"Come on, Tigress. Just forgive him. I'm curious as well about this guy."

Tigress expelled a sigh. She seemed to be pondering something. "You're right. That guy is him."

"So I was right. It's Po."

"The one and only."

Po might seemed to look tranquil and relaxed and it was a success to deceive Tigress. His concealed feeling was telling him to burst out of the room, dash through the corridors, head to the entrance of Hall of Warriors and free fall towards the village with his shout of joy. But he couldn't do it for now. Not yet. He saved it for later.

"Don't' tell anyone, okay." Tigress requested him. "You and Viper are the only ones know about this secret."

"You have my words."

Their talks continued and the topic changed from about stuffs related to kung fu; such as attack techniques to a more personal thing. Po was only able to talk less about him as Huiling since he and Mei Mei did never create that character in a specific way. Tigress talked about herself as an introduction that had to be memorized by Huiling, which most of them had already been known by Po. Including about her soft side towards children.

As Po was listening with his mind being absorbed in his own thought, he realized that Tigress' voice was getting weaker and weaker. The moment there was no voice anymore, the tigress' head had already leaned against the end of her mattress with both eyes fully closed.

Po just shook his head with a smile appeared on his lips. He approached Tigress and put her to her bed, not forgetting to draw a duvet up to her chin. Sure, he believed it would be a mistake if he slept in the same room with her. With a whispering goodnight for a pleasant dream, he exited her room. At this moment, displeasing Shifu was the thing he tried to avoid.

His flabby belly gurgled. Kitchen was a place he should visit now.

He was busy preparing some ingredients needed to make noodle when he felt a hand on his shoulder. As he turned around, a pained expression soon came to his face. He was not expecting to see any of _them_ at this moment.

"Master Monkey," he addressed him lazily. "you need something?"

The primate just smiled widely. "Well," He scratched the back of his neck. "There's something I want to ask you," he looked a bit hesitant. "I know we just met this morning but ... I wonder if you'd like –"

"Yes?"

"Um," The monkey rubbed his left arms as he plucked up courage to proceed. "—to be my dance partner tomorrow night at the festival."

The ladle and pan were slipped and fell from Po's loosened grip, causing an noisy click echoed throughout the kitchen in a dramatic way. Shocked, it was hard to believe that this was real.

'Being Huiling sure is troublesome,' he regretted. It would be better if he just gave him an outright rejection.

"Thanks for your invitation," he replied. "but sorry, I can't."

"Why? You already got someone else?"

 _'No. But because I am a man!'_ he yelled without saying it, however it was different to the answer that came out of his mouth. "Yes," he said, planning to put an end to his play as Huiling at the tomorrow's festival and if Fortune was on his side, he would ask Tigress to dance with him. Beside, his mission had just been complete. He didn't need to be Huiling anymore. Before the festival started, he would fake his departure as a girl to somewhere else far from the Valley of Peace for a long journey and bid farewell to The Furious Five. And right after Huiling was gone forever, Po would return.

"Aw, Man!" the primate patted his forehead in disappointment as he walked out of the kitchen. "I am too late."

Po sighed in relief. He breathed deeply. "Just hold on, Po," he talked to himself with determination. "There will be no more Huiling tomorrow."

 **.**

 **~0~0~HinAS~0~0~**

 **.**

The five and Po were about to begin their daily training when a small and cheerful voice broke the silence in the morning at Palace Arena.

"Stripy Baby!"

Lei Lei dashed to where a warm embrace of Tigress had awaited her.

"Hello, Little One," Tigress smiled. She knelt down and opened her arms, letting the toddler jumped into her for a cuddle.

"Morning, Everyone." Mei Mei greeted them as she panted for breath after climbing the thousands of stairs. "You don't mind us coming here now, right? Lei Lei insisted me to take her to see Master Tigress."

"Sure," said Viper. "The Jade Palace is always open for all citizens of The Valley of Peace. You may come anytime you want."

The truth is, that was a lie of Mei Mei. She came in purpose to check on Po's disguise and made sure that everything still went according to their plan but hadn't found a good excuse without exposing the secret so she had told Lei Lei that she would meet Stripy Baby. Sure enough, that child soon got excited and pleaded to go along with her.

"Stripy Baby, will you dance with me?"

Tigress gave her a gentle pinch. "Of course. Stripy Baby will dance with you tonight."

"Yay!" the little panda hugged her idol tighter with a laugh of joy. "Dance with Stripy Baby."

Mei Mei slowly dragged her weary legs to approach the Dragon Warrior. "So," she whispered. "Everything's okay, Lover Boy?"

"No!" Po grunted. "You see her?" he pointed at the tigress. "She'll dance with Lei Lei tonight, and not with me!"

"Not that! Your aim. Already known Master Tigress' secret?"

"Oh, that one. Yes, I have."

"Really? And the result?"

"Just like what we thought." Po told her proudly.

"Wow! Congratulation. Soon, you're no longer single forever."

"Yes, but this is not complete yet," he said. "Huiling must be eliminated first so I can come back to myself."

"Well then, I wish you good luck."

"Thanks."

They both turned their focus to the tiger they spoke of and the toddler.

"Alright, I think it's enough for today," Mei Mei clapped her paws. "The masters have to train now and we can't disturb them. So, Lei Lei" She took the baby panda from Tigress' arm. "We're going home. Say goodbye to Stripy Baby."

"Bye bye, Stripy Baby," the child waved.

"Bye, Lei Lei." Tigress returned the wave. She turned away to see her comrades. "Come, to Training Hall now."

.


	5. Not A Girl

A/N : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

 **Chapter 5 : Not A Girl**

That afternoon, Po paced back and forth in his room anxiously. His brain worked hard in search for an excuse or a plan to be applied in order to relieve Huiling from The Valley of Peace before sunset came. Previously, he had thought of a way to bid them farewell by faking a long journey he had to take to somewhere place far away and didn't know when to return. Then he soon realized that there would be a lot series of questions from the five about his sudden departure, which he thought couldn't be answered by him and might caused a suspicion instead.

The festival would start soon. He needed an advice from someone; a very wise and reliable person.

Shifu! That's it. Undoubtedly, his master sure would help him. Moreover, he had already known about his undercover and promised him not to leak his secret so asking an idea from him was really advisable.

The panda cautiously slid his door open and peeked on the corridor. It was empty. Good. It seemed like the five was not at the palace at this moment. He would have a discussion with his master without being noticed by one of his fellow masters.

But then he encountered a disappointment as he didn't find his master at his room. _Why can't I find him at a time like this - when I really need him? Could he be already in the festival?_ No. As far as he know, Shifu was not the type of someone who would enjoy such a festival with a bunch of noisy people.

"Aren't you Miss Huiling?" a voice asked him.

Po turned and saw Shifu's most loyal messenger standing there with a duster in his wing.

"Oh, hi," Po greeted him sweetly. It was like now he got used to doing his role as a woman so that he could change his acting instantly into someone else with his disguised voice. "You must be Zeng, right? Can I ask where Master Shifu is?"

"The grand master is meditating now in dragon grotto. He shouldn't be disturbed."

"When does he come back?"

"Sorry, Miss. He didn't furnish me with that information," the goose started to clean up some artifacts.

Po put a hand on his forehead, almost screaming in frustration. Everybody knew that Shifu spent most of his time to meditate recently. The reason to this was because, Po presumed, his teacher didn't want to lose to him and sort of couldn't accept the fact that Po had already been a master of Chi while he could only make a flower bloom ...barely so far.

Who else could he ask help from?

Mei Mei?

He wasn't sure if that girl was reliable or not. But she had been helping him from the very beginning of this mission.

Po watched the terrace through an opened door. The sun would set soon and it meant, the festival would begin. Without wasting more time, the dragon warrior dashed out. He should meet that panda girl before it was too late.

Zeng then remembered something 3 seconds away after the panda left the Hall of Warriors. Still with the duster in his grip, he ran after Po who was now already halfway down the village.

"Miss Huiling!" he called out at the top of the stairs. "The other masters told me that you have to meet them at the festival."

Either it was because of Zeng's sudden exclaim or his carelessness, the panda tripped over his own feet that caused him to bounce down the rest of the stairs. "Ouch, ouch!"

The goose just shook his head, pitying the panda. "Just like Master Po."

 **.**

 **~0~0~HinAS~0~0~**

 **.**

The village had been crowded though the festival hadn't officially started yet. Most villagers had been gathering around to fill every inch of the street until it was almost impassable for Po without bumping into another smaller citizens. He craned his neck, scanning and seeking someone he was searching.

The sky began to become dark, the lanterns that had been prepared since yesterday was fully lit to light the dark of the night with its beautiful glow. Sound of laughter and casual conversation filled the air. None of them noticed the upset panda dressed in pink.

A long echoing sound of a gong was heard. All voices stopped momentary.

Po gasped. The festival had just been started yet he hadn't found Mei Mei.

His mind was racing. Maybe he should think of another way by himself to get rid of Huiling. The only desperate idea he could find within a narrow time was to leave a letter that contained the explanation of his sudden disappearance, removed his disguise, returned to be Po, joined the festival and acted like nothing happened. But it would leave a trail of mistake if the five found out that he never stayed at his dad's house the night before and started to combine the first appearance of Huiling and the day Po wasn't present at the Jade Palace.

Po stared at the top of the hill in the distance where the palace stood. With so many people as obstacles, it might took him hours before reaching the first step of the stairs.

A thought then occurred to him.

The stage he and Tigress saw the day before! Mei Mei must be performing her ribbon dancing with another dancers there. Why did he just realize it now? Panic sure had blocked his brain to think calmly.

Like a giant snowball rolling down sloping plain, Po scurried and bypassed anyone who was in his way, too hasty to stop and apologise to 2-3 resentful villagers whom he accidently shoved with his fat body.

That's her!

Just like he thought, Mei Mei was dancing there, watched by tens of entertained villagers who enjoyed the show. Po waved his hands, hoping the female panda would notice him. Success. Mei Mei also saw him.

"Po?" she whispered in puzzlement. It looked like the dragon warrior was needing her help, but she couldn't stop now until the band who played background music stopped.

As the panic overcame him, someone tapped his shoulder.

"Huiling."

Po jumped in surprise. As he took a glance at that someone, Tigress was staring him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, it's just you, Master Tigress."

"You're not with the others?" the tiger asked, somewhat shouted over the tremendous cheer from the amused audiences. "The boys are looking for you."

 _The boys? Oh, so they haven't given up yet._

"Master Tigress, I need to talk to you now," Po said it hastily but the volume of his voice wasn't loud enough to be caught among the boisterous claps of the pleased villagers as the dance show ended.

"What?!" Tigress asked, somewhat yelling as she couldn't hear him.

"Master Tigress," Po spoke louder this time, "I ... I have to go."

"Stripy Baby!"

Tigress' attention switched as a certain little panda girl hugged her feet excitedly. The tiger bent down and picked up Lei Lei. "Sorry, Huiling. Can you repeat it again?"

"I said I have to –"

Unexpectedly, the crowds moved rapidly like a heavy water flow, heading to the open field before the stage, hand in hand with their partners. Most of them were husbands with their beloved wives and young couples as well that were ready to dance for the goddess of the moon. In the dark sky above, the moon reflected the light, shining over the Valley of Peace. That massive and rapid movement had Tigress stepped aside and made her get separated from Po, who also had to stand aside opposite to her, avoiding the drift.

The panda groaned in irritation. He had planned to put an end to his undercover mission and wished to dance with Tigress. But it seemed like the goddess of fortune was not on his side.

"Do you have a partner already?" someone asked.

That voice again. It belonged to Crane. Po forced himself to set a smile.

"Miss Huiling," the avian bowed. "would you like to dance with me?"

Po took a step backward with his raised arms, sighing of resignation. "Listen, uh, Master Crane. I can't. I have to tell you now that I have to go –"

"Crane!" Another familiar exclamation was heard.

"Monkey," Po scowled.

"What are you doing?!" the primate approached them both in an intimidating manner. "I already asked Miss Huiling the night before," his gaze met Po's. "Right?"

"But I refused it."

"Ha!" Crane pointed his wing at Monkey right in the face proudly. "You heard her?"

"Hold a second," the monkey held up his paw. "Did the one you talk about last night is him? Crane? Don't tell me you're in a relationship."

"What?!" Po was taken aback and he corrected him quickly. "N-no. That's not what I meant. I lied to you. What I want to say now is –"

"You sound like you don't like me being close with Miss Huiling," Crane pointed out.

"Well, of course. You knew that I like her."

Po felt a nausea as he heard that statement. _Seriously?!_

"Oh, but he rejected you," Crane reminded him "So, Miss Huiling," the avian grabbed Po's paw. "Would you like to dance with me?" he repeated what he asked him.

Monkey snatched Po's other paw. "You can't! She'll dance with me. Right, Miss Huiling?"

Crane pulled Po closer to him. "She will not."

Monkey pulled Po in the opposite direction to Crane. "She will."

A pull to the right. "No!"

A pull to the left. "Yes!"

"She's mine!"

"Mine!"

 _Okay, this is totally outrageous._

"Enough!"

A throw from the fed up panda jolted the bird and the monkey backwards few meters away. His shout attracted attention from the villagers who then paused their dancing for a moment to see what was happening.

There was a moment of silence for seconds. All eyes now directing at the panda.

"Enough!" Po yelled, huffing and puffing. "I can't take it anymore."

"Miss Huiling," called Crane. "You okay?"

"Stop calling me Huiling! I am not a miss!"

Among the crowds, Mei Mei watched over Po with a worried face. _'Po, Are you gonna –'_

"Yes, that's right! And I don't like you both!" his gaze told everybody that he was being serious. Apparently, he was sickened and tired by his own deceit so that he didn't realize that he was using his real voice as he spoke. But it was then he was aware that everyone was looking at him with a big question mark and and confusion in their eyes, waiting for the explanation.

There was no point of continuing this falsehood. He had walked way too far and couldn't risk himself to take a further step. He knew the result as the consequence of his shameful deed would tarnish his reputation, however he had to admit it right now.

"I – I pretended to be Huiling," he said once he became calm. Everybody still listened to him carefully. "I know I've been selfish all this time. I - I did this for my personal goal, so I can reveal the secret of the girl I ... I like."

His stare now switched to someone in the crowd. The villagers followed where his gaze was at; a certain tiger with a baby panda in her arms.

Tigress' expression was a mix of shock, bewilderment and great confusion.

"Master Tigress? The one you like?" asked Monkey. "You must be kidding."

"I am not," argued the panda. "And in front of you all, I want to apologise because I have deceived everybody, especially to my friends," he bowed his head in regret, expression filled with remorse and shame.

"Disgusting!" someone yelled. "She's a lesbian!"

"I am not!" Po denied. "I am normal," he reached for his pocket behind his robe and pulled a handkerchief to remove make up in his face. "because I am a man," then he lifted up his face for all to see. His eyes took on a look of determination. "I am Po; the dragon warrior."

With a pale and shocked face, Monkey and Crane soon collapsed. "It's Po!" they muttered in disbelief.


	6. Blessed Couple

A/N : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Blessed Couple**

Po hung his head in shame. Without looking at them, he knew that all eyes were now staring at him with tremendous shock written all over their faces. Some vague whispers were heard from afar.

Someone threw up.

"Man, this is definitely a terrible nightmare!" groaned Mantis before he collapsed, joining his two other friends who were still lying motionless on the dirt, eyes looking at the night sky with their widened eyes and jaws dropped open as if they were seeing a ghost.

Among those crowds, Tigress was shocked the most. She even neither heard nor responded to Lei Lei who had been pulling her ears as the toddler called her nickname continually.

There was absolute silence. The villagers would keep freezing like statues until morning came if Viper didn't take action.

"Alright, Everyone," she announced. "The festival is over. Thank you for coming, wish you have a great night."

One by one, the villagers started to disperse without saying anything, not even saying goodbye to the others. Their mind couldn't accept how could a honorable dragon warrior make an ignominious action like that. Yes, they already knew Po sometimes acted comically and childishly, but what he did now was despicable.

Po glanced up. Right in front of him was Tigress, still standing at her spot with a look that implied pain. Lei Lei was not with her now as grandma panda had just taken her home. Crane, Monkey and Mantis were not seen anymore.

Unsure on what he did, Po stepped slowly towards the tiger.

"Tigress, listen," he said, gaining courage to speak with every steps he took. "I – I know I'm wrong and really sorry for –"

THUD!

Abruptly, his body was thrown few meters away backwards. As he landed on the ground hard, he felt a pain on his cheek caused by a punch sent by the tiger master.

Po sat and brought his hand to his sore cheek.

Tigress glanced away with her clenched fist, not wanting to see him. She just turned her body and ran leaving the panda.

"T-Tigress, wait –" the panda got to his feet. Hands reaching out forward, trying to stop her.

"Po, don't!" It was Mei Mei's voice. That female panda was still there. "Don't run after her."

Po watched Tigress' back keep away from him until it was disappeared from his sight. He could tell that the pain and mortification she felt was much bigger that he did.

"This is my fault," he whispered out of regret.

Mei Mei shook her head in empathy, she put a paw on her friend's shoulder. "Don't just blame yourself," she said. "This is also my fault."

"I shouldn't have done this," his tone didn't change. "This is my fault."

"Okay, this is our fault."

"What am I gonna do now?"

Mei Mei took a deep breath. Indeed, she was as well responsible for this incident. And she would do anything in her power to fix it.

"Stay here, don't go anywhere," she advised softly. "I'll go to speak with Master Tigress. I promise everything will be alright."

With a tap of encouragement on the dragon warrior's shoulder, Mei Mei was off.

And Po was left alone there, in a lonely and desolate area.

He let out a sigh, then took off his dress, leaving him clothed only in his daily patched pants. He headed to a big rock beneath a tree by the stage and sat there, resting his chin on his paws and contemplating his mistake.

"Well, I hope you're satisfied with yourself," a familiar calm voice broke the silence, interrupting Po's thought.

The panda could not bring himself to look at his master who just came out of nowhere. "I'm sorry, Shifu."

"No need to apologise to me," said the red panda, in a level voice. He stood three meters away from Po. "You should say that to Tigress."

"She won't forgive me," Po's voice was faint. "she even doesn't want to talk to me."

"I would do the same if I was her."

"She punched me. She must hates me."

"And you deserved it." There was a small sigh. "I should've known I made a wrong decision when I let you stay on your disguise. I should've stopped you yesterday, but no. Just like what I told you before; you're a teacher and the true successor of Master Oogway. If you keep receiving orders and demands from me, you'll never grow up to make your own decision." There was a pause moment before Shifu proceeded. "Think of it and learn from this mistake," he turned his body and walked home to the Jade Palace but then stopped momentary. "and by the way, the punishment awaits you once you get back to the palace."

And once again, Po was left alone. But not for long as he felt another presences. And those presences belonged to his fathers; the ones he didn't wish to come and see the result of his foolishness.

"Po," Mr. Ping called him gently. "Let's go home."

Po didn't move. He hugged his knees and hid his head between them.

Mr. Ping and Li Shan couldn't bear to see their dear son being in a worse condition.

"Listen, Po," Li Shan spoke. "I'm really sorry for what has just happened tonight. Oh, but you know, Son? I also did a ridiculous thing - er, dumber thing than you just did when I tried to win your mother's heart." He snickered in an attempt to break the awkwardness, to no avail. Dark aura apparently was clouding the dragon warrior.

"Leave me alone, Dads," Po muttered unhappily. "Please."

Li Shan and Mr. Ping exchanged glances for a moment, taking Po's request into consideration and discussing via sign language.

"If that's what you want," Li Shan said. Somewhat uncertainly, he departed with Mr. Ping. "Just ... don't let yourself fall asleep here."

Po didn't answer. He kept covering his face between his knees.

 _How stupid he was ..._

 _He shouldn't have done it ..._

 _His great curiosity had just caused him loss of face in front of everyone._

At this moment, Oogway might have been watching him from Spirit Realm. Perhaps the late grand master was thinking that he had made an error for appointing Po his true successor.

What he was supposed to do now? Everything had became chaotic and it was all because of him, although he felt a bit relieved since he wasn't necessary to put on make up on his face.

There was a footstep approaching him.

"I said, leave me alone, Dads," Po almost yelled. But that footsteps didn't stop until Po sensed someone was standing right behind him.

"It's me."

Po's heart beated fast as he heard that voice. Tigress! He looked up above. It's really her; the one whom he thought would never speak with him anymore.

He stood right away. "Tigress, l—listen," he said it quickly, worried if that tiger girl would give him another punch before he finished his explanation. "I know you're really mad at me and don't want to see me anymore. You may feel disgusted with me. But I want you to know that I'm really, really very sorry for my own foolery. You can kick me or bully me as you wish but please, forgive me," he begged. "And, and if this will make you better, we didn't sleep together in the same room the night before."

Tigress listened in silence.

"And that's all I wanna say," the panda stated. He bowed, giving up his fate in the hand of the resentful tiger master's mercy. What else would Tigress do to him? Beating him up? Punching him again? Secretly, he stole a glance at her, studying and observing her facial expression.

"Mei Mei had just told me everything," Tigress finally spoke. "And I must say, you're really stupid. The most idiot person I've ever met in my entire life."

That didn't make Po feel offended. He knew he deserved more than just a mockery from her.

"I just want to make everything straight," Tigress continued. "I and Viper never talked about you being my secret crush."

"Huh?" Po seemed confused. "But I thought ... I meant, you told me yesterday that I was ...er, the one you like."

"Didn't I already say that I wasn't sure with my feeling about you? You might had overstated it."

"So, what exactly did you talk about that day?"

Tigress exhaled deeply as she hugged herself, attempting to make her body warm from the cold evening breeze. "Very much different from what you've guessed. We were just talking about your power, your skill," she said. "You've mastered chi and attained inner peace in a very short time. You must be gifted at kung fu and a pretty fast learner. I wondered if you would deign to teach me. I wanted to ask you but since you have surpassed me almost in every fields, I thought you had became arrogant and I would be disappointed by your refusal." She stopped, hesitating to proceed. "I've been jealous of your ability and everything you have achieved. Viper encouraged me that you wouldn't refuse if I ask you," here, she stared at Po right in the eye. "and there's where you misunderstood us with your wrong conclusions."

Po gaped. He recalled few words he overheard the day before. _Po won't refuse you ... he's a good man ..._ So, that all were just a misconception!

Suddenly, Po laughed. "Hahaha ..." That was not an amused laughter.

Tigress was first confused and a bit concerned. "What's so funny?"

"No, nothing," the panda covered his mouth. "It's just ... I was laughing at my own foolishness." He shook his head. "You're right. Maybe I am the most idiot person in the whole China."

Tigress wasn't consoled at all.

Po cleared his throat awkwardly. "I won't force you to give me your forgiveness. But I'll let you know if there's something I can do to obtain pardon for my mistake. Anything."

There was no reply

He sighed tiredly. "I guess you're too angry with me. I completely understand that." His eyes looked over at the Jade Palace. There's one thing left he had to do. "I'll go back to the palace. There's a punishment prepared for me, waiting to undergo. Want to come with me?"

Still no reply

"Alright, maybe you still wanna be here. I'm off. Good night." He waved goodbye.

"You're such a fool panda, Po."

Po stopped in his track. He smiled. "I am."

"And I like it."

Po's brows furrowed, puzzled over her words. "You said ... what?"

Tigress returned the smile. She stepped closer to the panda. Po didn't budge. There was no dejection in her eyes.

"I like a man who is willing to do stupid thing only for me."

It took Po five seconds to understand the meaning of Tigress' words. The moment he realized it, his face glowed in happiness. He wished to hear it again.

"Could you repeat it?!" he asked. "I mean, you serious?!"

"Mm," Tigress nodded, still smiling.

"Really?!" the panda put his paws on Tigress' shoulder, shaking her body vigorously in excitement. "Tigress, you have no idea how happy I am to hear it from you!" He shouted out of joy. It seemed like this news made him happier than the day when he returned from Spirit Realm after the defeat of Kai. "Thank you, Tigress! Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

The wind blew again, flapping Tigress' robe and creating a sound of rustling leaves that filled the silence of the night.

The tiger looked over at the night sky, right at the shining full moon above.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she commented.

Po nodded in agreement. "Yep. The goddess of the moon is still there. Too bad nobody's around to present her a dance to tonight's festival."

"But we're still here."

Po gasped, mouth agape with incredulity.

Both the panda and the tiger just looked at each other, not saying any words. But even though none of them spoke, they could read what's on their minds by just staring at each other in the eyes.

And Po didn't let this golden chance go in vain. "Master Tigress," he held out his arm, "would you like to dance with me?" He asked in a formal way.

Without having second thought, Tigress accepted that proffered hand. "Sure."

And they both dance, moving gracefully in a perfect harmony as a present to the goddess of the moon, who then gave them her blessing by sending a beautiful spotlight on them.

There's no one out there but just both of them.

* * *

A/N : What? I'm still not a fan of TiPo entirely.

Sorry for my poor grammar since I almost forgot how to write in english. I'm glad this story finally comes to an end and it encourages me to get my another incomplete fanfics over and done with. Which one I should finish next? The True Warrior? The Legend of The Dragon and The Tiger? Can someone get me a beta reader?


End file.
